Unexpected Twists and Turns
by nabroc.yesuac
Summary: Katniss is the new girl at Capital Academy. What happens when the unexpected happens and she is left the pick up the pieces. I suck at summaries, don't judge the story because of it's suckish summary!


**Chapter 1: **

My eyes grew wide as I stare down. It wasn't registering. How could this be? How could I carry on? My life was now changed, I took a deep shaky breath, and realized it would never ever be the same...

(6 months earlier)

Another new school again, for the third time this year. It didn't help it was February 8th. I let out a massive sigh, and walk down stairs. I grab a box of Honey O's, milk, and pour a bowl, then I see the note mom left on the counter of our two room apartment.

_ Katniss, _

_ Get Prim to school. It might rain make sure she _

_ grabs a jacket._

_ - Mom_

Just like always, long hours and hardly any sleep. She came home cranky and smelling of liquor, leaving no time for her family. I look at the clock and it reads 7:15. Since we have to walk to school and get mine and her books, we have to get moving, "Prim," I call. No answer. I go in the other room to see what's wrong. I see her scrambling around the vanity trying to finish up her make up. Her shirt was stiking up in the back. I go over and tuck it in. "Come on little duck, we have to get to school."

"I'm so nervous," her voice cracked. I gave her a big hug and kissed her on the top of her head. My five foot eight frame stood tall over her five foot one.  
"There's no need to be you will do great! Just like the last time."

"Yea, but last time I was head of the class, plus a fifth grader so I wasn;t so scared. Now I'll be a new sixth grader, people will pick on me."

"Prim, If amyone picks on you or bullies you, tell me. You don't even have to worry about that, though cause I know you are going to be fine." I give her a kiss, then we leave.

After getting prim her books and safely to her first class, even if she was fifteen, twenty minutes early. I start to walk toward my school when it begins to sprinkle. _Damn it! _I begin to jog. As the rain starts coming down more, I begin to run as fast as I can. That is part of the reason I am going to Capital Academy. Running and swimming earned me a scholorship. I am almost to the front door just about tweenty more feet. I am not yet that wet. I turn my head to the left, so I can cross the street, when I see one of the biggest black trucks I've ever seen. It flies past and I am splashed with water. I take one hand and wipe the water off my hand. I can't just stand out here forever though, so I continue on. As I walk in I get some weird looks. I don't know if it is because I am the new girl, or because I am covered in water. I ignore the people as I usally do and continue to the bathroom. I take off my blackbackpack and take a paper towel from the despenser. As I start try to dry myself off a girl about prim's size comes in. She had black hair and piercing blue eyes. She walks into the stall and I walk out. The eyes that followed me in, continue to follow me as I look at the map I was given trying to find the principles office. It turns out not to be that far away. I walk into the office and ask the secretary if I could see the principle. She tells me to go right in and I walk to the door. As I openthe door the smell of roses, and something else I can't place, fills my nose.

**Hi guys! I don't know if anyone is going to read this, but basically the story is about Katniss is the new girl in high school. I'm from t.n. so the story will happen there. The whole gang is going to the same school. Please review! And sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. I'm trying to do better but it's not my strong point. I'm planning on adding something huge. I don't know if you can guess it, there is a clue at the very begining. Rating might change. Please only leave constuctive criticism! And if anyone is still reading this, I just wanted to say Thanks! **

**P.S. The chapters will be longer if anyone is interested. I made this one really short so that if no one did anything, I wouldn't have wasted my time.**


End file.
